


The Jock Chronicles: The Jock and his Friend

by leestephns



Series: The Jock Chronicles [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leestephns/pseuds/leestephns
Summary: Warning: This story contains material related to male bloating/gaining and gay themes. If you are not interested in either of these subjects, please kindly hit the back button on your browser of choice now. Otherwise, enjoy!
Relationships: Jock/Friend
Series: The Jock Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Jock Chronicles: The Jock and his Friend

Eddie was laying on his bed, daydreaming and still in shock about all that had transpired between himself and his sexy coach, Drew. He folded his hands behind his head, which caused his toned biceps to flex and the bottom of his tank top to lift just enough so a sliver of his lower abdomen and trimmed happy trail showed.

The tank top he was wearing did little to mask the slight bulge he’d developed at his waist that gave his former eight-pack abs a permanently bloated look, even when laying down. He raised the hem of his muscle tank until it rested at the base of his concrete like pecs, and he pinched the small roll that had developed there, feeling his hard abdominals underneath the newly acquired jock flab.

Anyone other than Eddie would be none the wiser to his intentional gain, given his sculpted chest and still discernable stomach muscles, but to someone who prides himself on single digit body fat percentage even the tiniest fluctuation of weight was noticeable to him. His enticing V was still prominently etched at the base of his torso, hardly affected by the ten pounds of muscle and fat he had put on per his coach’s instructions and encouragement.

Flexing as hard as he could, he began tracing his fingertips down the clear ridges of his obliques, running both palms back up the somewhat blurred grooves of his six-pack – no longer eight. The combination of feeling his trained abs concealed by a layer of fat was beginning to turn him on so he decided to stop what he was doing and finish his homework before school on Monday.

\----------

Monday arrived and Eddie struggled to concentrate because all he could think about was his coach and the fact that he’d already fulfilled so many of his unearthed fantasies thanks to him. Eddie was sad because his coach was out of town for a week on vacation. He desperately wanted to recreate another one his ultimate dream scenarios, but he would have to wait until his coach returned.

Who knows, maybe since he’s on vacation he’ll let go a bit and come back a few pounds heavier, Eddie thought, trying not to get too aroused.

When school finally let out Eddie was beyond excited because soccer practice had just begun and soccer was his favorite sport.

He ran into his best friend, Chase, in the locker room beforehand. Eddie had known Chase since middle school, and he was instantly attracted to him the moment they met all those years ago.

Chase was one good-looking dude, standing a desirable 6’2”, with cropped, blond hair, a boyish yet handsome face, and a naturally smooth, chiseled body. Definitely someone Eddie would love to get to know better on a much more intimate level; however, Eddie wasn’t even sure if Chase fancied boys or girls, and he was almost certain that Chase didn’t know about the fact that he was a closeted gay man himself.

Eddie was also torn emotionally because the last time him and Coach Drew talked, coach had professed his love for him and desire to work out a relationship after graduation. Since Eddie was currently preparing himself for college he wasn’t sure if he was ready for a committed relationship, especially considering his college of choice was still undecided at this point. He had a plethora of options given his excellent academic and sports transcripts.

As they were changing Eddie noticed something somewhat odd about Chase: His usually defined, washboard stomach, one that typically rivals his own, was incredibly distended, like he’d just chugged a 2 liter of soda or ate a little too much at the local buffet.

“What’s this?” Eddie teased playfully, poking his friend in the side of his stretched out muscle gut. It was extremely firm to the touch, and it was driving Eddie wild that he could still visibly see the structure of his abdominals over the bloat.

So fucking hot, he thought and wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

“Huh, what?” Chase exclaimed, confused and surprised by the sudden pressure in his side. Looking down in the direction of the jab he chuckled to himself and offered up an explanation.

“Oh this?” he said, with a crooked, flirty smile. “A buddy of mine dared me to chug a half gallon of sweet tea at lunch, and I’m not one to turn down a dare. I’m certainly regretting it now,” he said, exaggeratedly groaning and cupping the top and underside of his swollen midsection, comically pushing it out further and moving the solid, muscle covered mass up and down.

Eddie’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he watched his normally ripped friend, whose six-pack was the envy of many, clutching his completely strained abs and bouncing his abdomen like an overinflated basketball.

“Is that so?” Eddie inquired, swallowing harshly and practically choking on his saliva. “I have a proposition for you then: There’s an all-you-can-eat pasta and breadsticks promotion going on at the Olive Garden in town. I bet you fifty bucks I can out eat you this Friday after school!”

“Hell yeah, for fifty bucks…you’re going down!” Chase responded, rubbing his still exposed gut. “As you can see this tank is exceptionally elastic despite the armor like covering,” Chase bragged. “Aren’t you like the sit-up champion? It’s hard to believe your steel like abs would allow any room for expansion,” Chase added, jabbing his friend in his unyielding tummy.

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” Eddie replied, lifting up his soccer jersey and relaxing his stomach muscles like he’d done so many times in front of his mirror at home, watching the shock and awe flood Chase’s eyes as his six-pack magically melted into a heavy sandbag of bloated muscle over the waistband of his shorts, pushing them down a bit to accommodate the sudden growth, with his V lines becoming even more pronounced.

“May I touch it?” Chase managed to verbalize, mouth agape.

“Sure,” Eddie blushed, attempting not to get an erection as his friend caressed his inflated front.

Chase gingerly rubbed the back of his hand down and then up the surface of Eddie’s curved stomach, letting his fingers catch here and there on the crevices of his warped abs that refused to entirely lose their definition despite the deliberate bloat and previously mentioned weight gain.

“It looks like an overfilled beer gut encased in well worked stomach muscles that are straining to hold everything together. The juxtaposition of your normally granite like abs on top of this massive orb is the most bizarre yet intriguing thing I’ve ever seen and felt,” Chase described, continuing to rub, poke, and prod the dense bulk inquisitively, all while trying to conceal his raging hard on in fear that Eddie, his best friend, would freak out.

Too late. Eddie noticed the stirring in his friend’s soccer shorts, and it made keeping his manhood down that much harder, especially with his hot friend’s warm hand still gently stroking his protruding muscle belly.

Eddied couldn’t believe he’d hit the jackpot twice. First his coach, now his best friend? Thoughts of a potential threesome immediately flooded his mind.

“So, we, uh, better get to practice, huh?” Eddie awkwardly asked, sucking his well-trained abdominals back into place before his below the belt excitement became too obvious.

“Yeah, I think so,” Chase agreed reluctantly, still fairly turned on by what had just occurred.

\----------

The rest of the week went by sluggishly. Eddie and Chase were both excited for their “brofriend” date on Friday.

Eddie prepared for the binge by eating clean and chugging water to keep his stomach capacity up. He wanted to make sure he’d have plenty of room so that he could challenge his sexy friend to an ultimate eating showdown. He couldn’t care less about losing the money – secretly, he hoped he would.

Images of what Chase’s rigid six-pack was going to look like during and after the meal inundated his mind. He wondered if there would be any belly play, teasing, or public humiliation. He was into that.

On the other hand, he also worried about what if Coach Drew gets jealous and doesn’t want to share this fetish with anyone else.

He quickly erased that thought from his mind for now.

\----------

Hello Friday! The day had finally arrived, and the boys were teeming with excitement and anticipation. Classes couldn’t pass by quickly enough. When the final bell tolled, both Eddie and Chase were out the door quicker than everybody else.

Planning ahead, Eddie and Chase had driven to school together that day, so they both took turns calling their parents and letting them know they’d be going out to eat and wouldn’t be home until later.

They had some time to kill before their dinner reservation at 5:30, so they decided to check out the mall and see if there was anything worth buying.

Eddie noticed that Chase had worn the snuggest shirt he owned, and he could see the delicious outline of his rock hard abs through the skintight fabric. That visual excited Eddie to no end. He couldn’t wait to see the seams straining to contain the massive food baby that would soon envelop his trim waist.

Donning his own form fitting top, Eddie could tell Chase was eyeing him up and down to capture a good “before the carnage” mental image.

Eddie pondered if he’d break any of his own eating records this evening.

Mustering up as much courage as possible, Eddie asked the one question that had been on his mind since the locker room incident on Monday.

“So when did you know you were into bloating?” Eddie blurted out, tripping over his words with nervous enthusiasm.

“What?” Chase was taken aback, but he quickly understood what was said once the words finally registered. “Oh, yeah, um, I guess it’s been something I’ve been interested in for as long as I can remember. There’s just something about having washboard abs and then a stuffed belly that’s incredibly appealing to me. It’s the bloating process that’s especially hot, watching your abs slowly dissolve as you consume more and more.”

Teasingly, Chase inhaled as he forced his abs out to form a nicely rounded look under his close-fitting shirt, rubbing the ab-covered ball with both hands for emphasis, then quickly vacuuming them back in, which drove Eddie insane.

“Tease!” Eddie joked.

Chase just cracked that charming, crooked smile of his.

Eddie, despite being a firsthand witness to what had just happened, still couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. Not only were Chase’s words verbatim what he’d uttered himself a million times over, but the erotic display of playful stomach inflation was nearly too much to handle.

Could it really be possible that he found yet another attractive man to share his fetish? Eddie thought.

“Seems almost too good to be true,” he whispered to himself.

“Huh?” Chase inquired casually.

“Oh nothing, just talking to myself,” Eddie replied, hoping he wasn’t turning too red.

As they were checking out some of the latest arrivals at Express, both of the jock’s bellies rumbled simultaneously. Checking his watch, Eddie noticed it was just about time for their reservation, and he suggested they leave.

“I’m famished,” Chase chimed in, grasping his grilled midsection as it gurgled and moaned. “I’m going to eat so much more than you, and you’re going to owe me fifty bucks!” He stated very confidently.

“We’ll see about that,” Eddie responded, but he was simply edging Chase on, hoping to subtly encourage his friend to take this challenge extremely seriously because he wanted to witness firsthand the temporary destruction of those glorious abdominals he has worked so hard to achieve.

Once they arrived at Olive Garden they were seated immediately. Thank goodness for reservations as the line was out the door.

Almost immediately they were greeted by their cute waiter and were excitedly putting in their dinner and drink order. They each selected the all-you-can-eat pasta and breadsticks special, and they both agreed on water to drink since the food was going to be rich enough.

When the waiter walked away both boys lifted up their shirts in unison, jokingly waving goodbye to their six-packs for the evening.

The waiter returned with their first round of drinks. Soon after the beginning of the endless pasta and breadsticks was also delivered.

“Don’t you just love a good cheat meal?” Chase asked, winking coyly from across the table and getting one last look at Eddie’s concrete wall of abs.

“I sure do” Eddie replied, noticing his friend staring squarely at his middle. Eddie took this opportunity to check out Chase’s equally as impressive six-pack, soon to be one-pack – hopefully.

The initial rounds of food and drink went down smoothly on account that they had basically starved themselves in training for this night. Both of their stubborn washboard stomachs protested the onslaught of gluttony and maintained mostly vertical positions.

By the time the fourth and then fifth helping of limitless everything had arrived, both jocks were feeling the mounting pressure below their pecs.

Chase’s jeans were riding insanely low on his hips, exposing his etched V and tan underbelly, which was definitely looking bloated despite the strong outlines of his abs still visible in the gap. His bellybutton was on the verge of making an appearance since his fitted top had begun the usual upward motion whenever he overate.

Eddie enjoyed the way Chase’s overfed muscle gut looked with his six-pack still clearly intact. His toned chest looked especially nice in stark contrast. He so badly wanted to push his shirt up the rest of the way and get his hands on that overinflated paunch, letting his fingers linger on the carved lines of his obliques – Eddie’s favorite part.

Eddie’s rigid abs were also aching with the pressure of his distended gut, and he blushed slightly before removing his belt and unbuttoning his pants. The zipper on his low rise jeans gave up against the forward motion of his overstuffed stomach, which expanded gracefully into the extra room provided.

Chase’s eyes flirtatiously flickered down to Eddie’s midsection as it filled the open space, licking his lips in response to the swell.

“Damn, Eddie, looks like someone has let himself go, ex-jock,” Chase teased, reaching over the table to poke his bloated friend in the stomach. “Damn, it’s hard as a rock, too! I have to say that I love all your tight, well-defined muscles, in combination with your out-of-place belly. I mean, you still have your six-pack, sorta, but those abs are definitely stretched a good bit.”

It was true. Eddie did look quite ridiculous in that booth, with his muscular body in tip top form save the mountain of taut, tan flesh that erupted where his flat, rippled stomach once was.

“You should talk,” Eddie retorted, poking Chase’s trembling abs that were struggling to remain contracted, eventually giving up as the contents of his overloaded stomach won the battle and pushed over the waistband of his jeans.

“You might want to undo that button before it pops off, fatty,” Eddie quipped with a playful smile.

Looking down past his chiseled pecs, Chase finally surveyed the damage. His once ice cube tray like midsection looked unusually deformed, like someone had attached a bicycle bump to his bellybutton and didn’t show any restraint. And Eddie was right – the button on his pants looked ready to burst.

Finally undoing his jeans allowed Chase’s muscle belly to fully relax, quickly stealing any available room. His formerly tight abs became just highlighting marks on a large sphere sticking out unnaturally from his otherwise lean, well-built frame. His obliques bulged under the load pressing down on them, making his Adonis Belt appear even more defined.

When the waiter came by to fill up the boys’ glasses he was stunned by the scene playing out before him. Eddie and Chase hardly noticed, and it didn’t stop them from sitting there, unabashed, with their muscle guts protruding from under their – now – too small shirts.

Not even halfway through his fifth plate, Eddie waved the white flag of his napkin, letting it fall over the globe of belly that consumed his lap. The shirt he wore could no longer cover the additional bulk, and it rested on the ledge created by his engorged midsection, and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to button his pants. He looked about 8 months pregnant, and his abs had given up a few plates back having completely smoothed over from top to bottom. Only his prominent V remained of his once flawless six-pack.

“I…am…*burp*…too…full…*burp*…to…eat…anymore,” Eddie managed to squeeze out between belches.

Chase took this resignation from Eddie as encouragement to finish his fifth plate so that he could win the bet. Sweat began beading at his forehead as he fought to finish the last few bites.

What a sight to behold for Eddie! Chase’s jeans were totally unzipped, and his previously flat, six-pack abs were distended beyond recognition, although still faintly evident over the curve of his enormous gut, which rested on his muscular thighs.

As Chase stuffed the final morsel of pasta in his mouth, swigging some water to wash it down, Eddie noticed a final thrust forward from his already burgeoning waist, resulting in what looked like a full term pregnancy with twins. The outcome was surreal – super buff Chase, with his massive shoulders, ripped chest, and bulging biceps all leading down to a cartoonishly large belly, like he’d swallowed a watermelon whole.

Eddie couldn’t believe all the food that was crammed inside that muscle wrapped belly, and he wanted to do nothing more than get his hands on it.

“You…*burp*…owe…me…*burp*…fifty…bucks,” Chase struggled to say, barely able to move.

Chase lounged back in the booth, the hem of his shirt crumpled under his pecs, unable to bend in the middle. His hands were planted firmly on either side of the dense mass sticking straight up in the air between his hips. He attempted to flex his abs, but it was beyond futile.

Grunting in defeat, Chase delicately rubbed the rock-solid ball, trying to find comfort.

Eddie desperately wished those were his hands.

“I…cannot…*burp*…believe…I…*burp*…ate…all…*burp*…that,” Chase squeaked out, staring down at the unfamiliar protrusion before him.

“Well…believe…*burp*…it, buddy,” Eddie replied, trying to sit up to get a better view of the magnificent one-pack before him but finding it difficult with his own gluttonous obstruction in the way.

Eddie appreciated the way Chase’s belly was peaking up over the table, and he pressed a finger into his flattened bellybutton, unable to make a dent and nearly expecting an explosion.

“Be…careful…*burp*…I’m…liable…*burp*…to…explode,” Chase said, his eyes glazing over from the overabundance of food he just consumed.

“Any room for dese…” the waiter stopped mid-sentence, utter surprise plastered across his face from the spectacle before him. He couldn’t look away. “Check, then?”

“Yes…*burp*…please!” Eddie replied, enthusiastically. He was dying to get his hands on that overstuffed gut before the night was over.

Eddie paid for the meal, and the jocks carefully made their way out of the restaurant, holding each other up for support, unused to the gravity pulling them forward.

They received a slew of awkward stares, finger pointing, and whispers regarding their pregnant like bulges, but they didn’t care. In fact, Eddie was somewhat turned on by the public humiliation. He loved getting teased about “losing his abs” and being a fatty.

Inside the car, both boys reclined back in their seats, completely relaxing every last persistent stomach muscle in hopes of relieving some of the pressure built up inside them. Each jock’s muscle gut resembled an overfilled balloon about ready to pop, which was only emphasized by their horizontal positions.

The boys sat in silence as they listened to the cacophony of noises emanating from their swollen middles.

Talk about epic food babies.

Eddie reach over and outlined the remnants of Chase’s six-pack, tracing each almost indiscernible contour with his fingertips, while also providing a powerful belly rub to help ease some of the tension on his friend’s wrecked abdomen. He could practically feel the food digesting, and he paid extra attention to the sexy V that stubbornly lingered at his hips, which was beginning to take on more of U shape.

“Mmm…that…feels…*burp*…good…buddy,” Chase moaned with his eyes closed, afraid to acknowledge the added bulk that was currently attached to him.

“The…pleasure…is…*burp*…all…mine,” Eddie commented, keeping his hands fully immersed in the tender gut massage.

Eddie wasn’t upset that Chase wasn’t returning the favor – the pleasure was ALL his. He could spend an eternity rubbing his hot friend’s stretched out abs.

“Thank…you…*burp*…for…a…*burp*…wonderful…evening,” Chase murmured, nearly falling asleep from Eddie’s comforting belly manipulation.

“I…think…it’s…*burp*…about…time…*burp*…I…get…this…*burp*…stuffed…jock…home,” Eddie stated, giving Chase’s mountain of a gut one final pat.

In the back of his mind, Eddie wished he could cuddle with Chase and rub his packed muscle belly all night long, but he knew that wasn’t an option since both of them still lived at home with their parents. If only Coach Drew was in town…

Just then Eddie’s cell phone started ringing…it was Coach Drew.

To Be Continued


End file.
